


Hide and Seek

by taniaterror



Series: Under the Moon [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, im sorry im so bad at tagging, shrugs, silly wolf boys being silly, wow that was an awful description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little over a month passed and Ian still thought about the boy at the werewolf fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment for the Shamelessly Alternate prompt: Werewolves

A little over a month passed and Ian still thought about the boy at the werewolf fights. He wondered if the boy was still fighting, though, Ian easily guessed the answer to that. Mostly Ian just wanted to know if the boy was even alive. Ian sighed forlornly as he sat on the back porch of the cabin. He had hoped the place would put his mind at ease.

The cabins were a luxury for the Gallaghers, but Fiona always made sure to save up enough money every month so the family could spend time together during a full moon; Liam would stay with Kev and V. Lip and Ian helped with the cost as much as they could, but they'd never be able to have enough without Fiona working tirelessly for her family.

It was mid afternoon and Lip was in his wolf form playfully chasing after Debbie and Carl. His wolf had sandy colored fur and icy blue eyes. Fiona's was dark grey with golden brown eyes, Debbie's was a lighter orange than Ian's with lighter green eyes, and Carl's was light grey with dark brown eyes. Ian didn't think they looked all that much alike, which he found humorous. He sighed again as Fiona came to sit next to him on the couch in the back porch.

"You been doin' that all day," Fiona remarked. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, don't you wanna turn into your wolf? Have fun, maybe?"

Ian chuckled but shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, you've been mopin' around enough," Fiona said as she rose from her seat and went down the wooden steps to address her family. "Hey, time for a game. And oldie, but a goodie."

"What game's that?" Carl asked.

"Hide and seek."

"Oh, my god, Fiona," Debbie griped with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, and Ian's It."

"What? He's second fastest to you."

"Then I guess we better start runnin'," Fiona said as she dashed off into the nearby woods. Her three siblings scattered off into various directions while Ian was left standing on the porch shaking his head. They were gone before he could get a single word of protest out. Ian shook out of his clothes and changed into his wolf form to track down his brothers and sisters.

Soon, Ian was coming up on Lip's scent but was distracted by another smell. It was the smell of barbecue sauce. He followed the smell until he found it's source - the black wolf from the fight. The wolf was gnawing at some baby back ribs as he lied next to a large oak tree. When Ian stepped out of the bushes the wolf immediately snapped his head in Ian's direction and began growling at him.

Ian slowed down and hung his head low, assuring the wolf he meant no harm. He lied down on the ground and crawled on his stomach the rest of the way. By the time Ian reached him, the wolf had stopped growling but still watched with caution. Ian gave a low whine and raised a paw at the other wolf's snout. The wolf cocked his head to the side and whined back before giving a yelp and rose from the ground to change back into his human form.

"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing at Ian.

Ian was surprised the other boy so comfortably walked around naked in front of him. He looked around for some cover and jogged behind a shrub to change back. Ian noticed the boy's smile dimmed a bit when he did. "Hey."

"Hey," the boy said after a beat.

"I remember you from the fight," Ian said. "Do you remember me?"

The boy only nodded but it was enough to significantly brighten Ian's mood.

"I'm Ian Gallagher."

"Mickey… Milkovich"

Ian noticed Mickey had a brand on his chest, but he didn't say anything. Instead, his eyes raked over every inch of Mickey's body, and may have lingered a bit at what Mickey had between his legs. At the fight Ian wasn't close enough to see how pale Mickey's skin was. If not for the various scars he had, his skin would resemble that of a porcelain doll. When Ian caught sight of Mickey's knuckle tattoos he smirked, and returned to stare at a part of Mickey's body that quickly became of interest to Ian.

"What were you doing?" Mickey repeated, if only to get Ian to look anywhere else besides his dick. Ian wasn't very subtle.

"Oh," Ian said, snapping out of his trance. "I was asking if you wanted to play."

The answer had Mickey bursting into laughter again. "Play?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I was kinda busy, Gallagher."

"Yeah, where'd you get those anyway?" Ian asked. "Do you normally bring barbecued ribs up here?"

"Took 'em from some family down by the lake." That only made Ian grin wider. "What are you doing here?"

"Came with my brothers and sisters for the full moon. You?"

"I live around here. The woods are practically my backyard."

"Must be nice," Ian said, to which Mickey only shrugged. A silence stretched on between them until Mickey felt himself becoming self-conscious under Ian's unwavering gaze.

"Uh, shouldn't you be getting back to your family, or something?"

"Right… um, I'll see you around?" Ian could swear the smirk Mickey gave him then had a hint of flirtation.

"Maybe," is all Mickey said before shifting back into his wolf and returning to his ribs. Ian reciprocated the smile and went off in search of his siblings again.

* * *

Another week passed before Ian could no longer keep himself from going back to the cabins, hoping he could find Mickey. Ian found the spot by the oak tree and began his search from there. He trailed Mickey's scent to the lake Mickey had talked about before. Mickey sat naked at the dock with his feet dangling over the edge and smoking a cigarette. Before Ian could get too close, Mickey caught sight of him when he turned to see what was coming up behind him.

"You again?" Mickey asked, flicking away his cigarette.

Ian lied down and crawled over to Mickey like he had earlier that week. When he inched up beside Mickey he dared to rest his head next to Mickey's thigh. Mickey raised an eyebrow suspiciously but started petting Ian behind his ears nonetheless. When Ian grew tired of that, which didn't take long, he started whining again.

"Jesus, alright," Mickey said with a roll of his eyes. He stood up and turned into his wolf. After a pause Mickey sprinted towards the trees. Ian was quickly at his heels.

Following that night Ian and Mickey regularly met up at the cabins or in the woods. Sometimes one would find the other, or they'd find each other. Sometimes one of them would bring a case of beer and they would drink in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Sometimes Mickey brought ribs. He wasn't fond of sharing, even though the reason he stole them in the first place was so Ian could ask him to.

On this particular night, Ian and Mickey had abandoned one of their undeclared races in order to pursue a sneaky squirrel. For about the forth time they had lost their target and were aimlessly wandering a clearing when they heard a gunshot not far off in the distance. The wolves exchanged a look of worry before they bolted into the forest. When they deemed it safe again they slowed down. Ian had thought they were out of harm's way and he didn't notice the bear's trap he was about to step in. Before he could set his paw down, Mickey tackled him away from the metal jaws, only to get nicked by the contraption himself. Mickey yelped in pain, though he was lucky to escape with only a cut. Ian tried to keep Mickey from walking but Mickey wouldn't listen and appeared to be leading Ian somewhere.

Mickey ended up limping to the oak tree where they had first met. It seemed to be Mickey's favorite part of the woods. He curled up under the shadow of the tall tree and licked at his paw. Ian wanted to comfort his friend and began slowly trotting towards him. But like their first encounter, Mickey looked up at Ian sharply and growled. Not for the first time now, Ian reclined to the ground on his stomach and scooted towards Mickey. Gingerly he nosed at Mickey's paw and began licking the wound. Mickey whined in protest at first but gave up when he realized Ian wouldn't. He rested his head on his other paw and let Ian continue whatever it was Ian thought he was doing. When Ian finished he nosed and licked behind Mickey's ear a few times before placing his head on top of his, and both shut their eyes to let sleep take them.

When Mickey woke up both he and Ian had somehow changed back into their human forms, which made the current situation more than a little awkward seeing as they were naked with their limbs tangled together. Mickey tried his best to disengage himself from Ian's grasp but at the first sign of movement Ian's eyes blinked open.

"Mornin'," Ian greeted with a lopsided smile as he stretched out beside Mickey.

Mickey didn't know what to say and averted his gaze so Ian wouldn't see how red his face must have been. Without saying anything more Ian eased Mickey onto his back to hover over him. Mickey stilled and tried to keep his breath as even as possible. Ian's smile turned into a sly smirk and raised an eyebrow, challenging Mickey even further. Mickey's heart pounded loudly against his chest and he wondered if Ian could hear it. As he worried his bottom lip Mickey decided to go for it. He reached for the back of Ian's neck and brought him down into long overdue kiss.

Ian moaned contently into Mickey's mouth as he nudged Mickey's legs apart to press their hardening erections together. They both gasped when he did, and Ian moved his mouth to lick and suck behind Mickey's ear. Mickey stuttered a laugh, clearly the back of his ear was going to be one of Ian's favorite spots to nibble at. Before long Ian coated two of his fingers with his spit and began opening Mickey up with them. He felt a nudge on his lower back from one of Mickey's feet, signaling that Mickey was ready. Ian did his best to slick himself up with spit again and steadily eased himself into Mickey's welcoming heat.

A ragged moan tore itself from Mickey's lips, nearly making Ian come on the spot. Ian stilled his hips momentarily before he began moving. The noises escaping from Mickey were almost sinful, and Ian had to cover Mickey's mouth with his own again or else he wouldn't last long. As they went on rocking against each other Mickey hugged Ian's waist with his legs. Ian got the message and propped himself up with one hand beside Mickey as the other found his leaking cock and started pumping Mickey to his relief. Mickey's blunt nails dug into Ian's sides as he came in hot pulses. Ian soon followed, groaning through out his own release before slumping down on top of Mickey.

"You're heavy," Mickey said at length.

"Sorry, " Ian apologized, slowly pulling out of Mickey and collapsed on his back next to him. "Probably should have asked before but-"

"I got all my shots if that's what you're worried about," Mickey interrupted, to which Ian laughed in amusement. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm clean. We're good." Mickey stayed silent, which alarmed Ian slightly. "We are good, right?"

"Yeah," Mickey assured, smirking at Ian. "Wanna come back here tonight?"

Ian laughed again. "Is that even a real question?"

**Author's Note:**

> \- [tumblr](http://i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
